100 DAYS
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Junmyeon? Ah, dia sih payah."/"Apa, pakai piercing di telinga?"/"Kamu ini aneh! Selalu saja menangis gara-gara semua hal!"/ KRISHO. BL. RNR


**100 DAYS**

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : AU, Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Kim Junmyeon | Wu Yifan | Others

 **Disclaimer** : dari manga **Full Of Sunshine.** Cast milik satu sama lain/?

 **Warning!** Cerita pasaran! Ending ketebak!

Cerita kedua yang ngambil dari manga. Sebenernya ini buat mengapresiasi wajah Joonie kalo lagi nangis. Kalo bosen langsung aja close yap! Selamat membaca!

 _ **100 Days  
**_

96 hari sebelum hari ini, di ruang kelas, menjelang upacara kelulusan.

"Junmyeon? Ah, dia sih payah."

"Payah? Kenapa?"

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar dua orang bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya teman sekelasnya. Dari suara beratnya.. mungkin Yifan? Dan satu orang lagi yang tidak Junmyeon kenali suaranya.

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kalimat itu.

"Habis, dia gampang menangis. Cengeng kan?"

"Gampang menangis?"

Mata Junmyeon membesar mendengarnya. Di depan pintu kelas, dia terdiam, meremas pinggiran pintu sebelum berbalik arah dan berlari menjauhi kelas.

WU YIFAN BODOH! Batinnya kesal.

.

"Junmyeon!" seru Luhan memperingatkan Junmyeon untuk menerima bola itu. Junmyeon mengerti maksud Luhan dan dalam hitungan detik, bola itu sudah kembali ke lapangan tim lawan tanpa bisa dikembalikan.

Suara riuh di lapangan setelah tim voli kelas 3-1 berhasil lagi memenangkan pertandingan voli antar kelas itu. Junmyeon tersenyum senang dan melalukan tos dengan teman-teman se-timnya.

"Junmyeon hebat! Keren!" ujar beberapa siswi teman sekelasnya.

"Kim Junmyeon selalu penuh semangat ya." Komentar yang lain.

"Iya," sebuah suara berat menjawab. Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada sang pemilik suara. "Gagah perkasa kan nama tengahnya. Ingat, kan?" ujarnya dengan santai.

Junmyeon serasa ditimpa batu besar. Ugh! Kasar sekali sih. Tapi itu mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Benar-benar, gagah perkasa.. hahaha."

Ace tim Voli kelas 3-1 itu menatap orang yang barusan mengatainya 'gagah perkasa'. Dia memasang wajah dinginnya lagi. Menyebalkan. Apa-apaan itu, tampangnya dingin sekali.

Itu Wu Yifan. Sang Kapten Basket yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya bahkan sebelum dia mengungkapkan perasaannya! Padahal tinggal 3 hari lagi. Sejak hari itu, Junmyeon sudah bertekad tidak akan menangis selama 100 hari di depan Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan menangis di depannya!" batin Junmyeon bertekad.

.

"Junmyeon!"

Yang barusan dipanggil itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada yang barusan memanggilnya. Ugh, padahal ada setumpuk buku di tangannya sekarang. Malas sekali. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sang kapten basket.

"Iya, Yifan?"

Yifan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia menunjuk telinga kiri Junmyeon.

"Kamu.. telingamu kenapa tuh?"

…Telinga? Junmyeon refleks menyentuh telinga kirinya.

"AAAAH!" serunya bergema di seluruh koridor, membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Apaan sih?" terdengar salah seorang siswa berkata.

"Ada apa Junmyeon?" tanya Luhan, sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"TIDAK!"

"Apanya yang tidak?"

"Piercing!" seru Yifan tidak membantu. "Apa, pakai piercing di telinga?"

Yifan mendekat, memperhatikan Junmyeon lebih dekat. "Oh tidak. Cuma lubangnya saja."

"Apa piercingnya jatuh waktu olahraga?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Hah? Junmyeon kan tidak di piercing.." gumam Luhan balas menatap Baekhyun

"Dasar." Ujar Yifan dingin sambil menatap Junmyeon. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengelus bagian berlubang itu.

"Kau merusak telingamu."

10 menit kemudian, Junmyeon berada di pojok perpustakaan, dimana jarang ada siswa mau kesana.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Junmyeon menangis lagi. Dia heran kenapa Yifan selalu bersikap kasar, tapi begitu dia memasang piercing, orang itu langsung tahu. Kejadian tadi masih teringat di kepala Junmyeon. Sentuhan Yifan di telinganya.. kata-katanya..

'Kau tidak seharusnya melubanginya.'

Junmyeon malah makin keras menangis. Dia harus senang dan sekaligus sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan! Yifan benar-benar menyebalkan!

Memang benar kalau dia berniat untuk memakai piercing. Hanya satu! Di telinga kirinya. Akhir minggu kemarin dia melubangi telinganya dan memakai satu piercing berwarna hitam. Tapi akhirnya dia melepasnya karena tidak percaya diri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang harusnya menyadari itu! Yang Junmyeon kira akan menyadarinya paling-paling dua sahabatnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun, bukan sang kapten basket yang saat ini disukainya.

Suara tangisan Junmyeon mengagetkan Junhong, seorang junior yang baru menjelajahi bagian tersembunyi dari perpustakaan sekolah mereka yang besar itu. Dia mengira itu adalah hantu penghuni perpustakaan. Tangannya gemetar memegang sebuah ensiklopedia tentang astronomi.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Sedetik kemudian, Junhong berlari dari tempatnya berdiri sekuat tenaga.

 **Hari ke 98.**

"Junmyeon, kamu kenapa?" Yifan menyambutnya di kelas yang masih sepi itu. Wajahnya kaget saat melihat Junmyeon basah kuyup dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Junmyeon meringis. Duh, sampai lepek begini.. batinnya saat menyentuh rambutnya. Bagus sekali, dilihat Yifan dalam keadaan begini! Kalau bisa dia ingin pulang lagi saja.

"Baru saja aku keluar rumah.. tahu-tahu hujan deras!" ujar Junmyeon lagi sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Dia tidak melihat wajah Yifan yang semakin panik.

"Sudah tahu basah, masih saja santai! Cepat ganti baju! Bawa baju olahraga tidak?" tanya Yifan sambil menghampiri Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"Dasar! Nih!"

Dia sangat kaget saat Yifan melemparkan seragam olahraganya padanya. "Kupinjamkan." Ujarnya lagi.

Sementara itu Junmyeon masih kaget dengan perhatian Yifan.

"Sudah sana cepat ganti."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa pinjam baju Luhan atau Baekhyun.."

"Keburu masuk angin kalau menunggu mereka!"

"Ah! Aku harus pergi ke ruang guru."

"Hari ini, kamu piket kan?"

"Bawel, sana piket sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba Yifan mendekatinya lagi dari belakang. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik baju olahraganya, jadi seperti mau memakaikan baju itu untuk Junmyeon.

"Sudah! Pakai saja." Serunya, tidak menyadari wajah Junmyeon yang memerah karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"I-iya.." respon Junmyeon pelan. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Hiks, hiks.."

Junmyeon malah menangis lagi. Baju Yifan yang kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya itu sudah dipakai, tapi dia malah duduk di atas toilet sambil bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia selalu saja begitu.." ujar Junmyeon disela-sela tangisannya.

Dia tersenyum saat mencium wangi tubuh Yifan dari baju itu. Kapten Basket itu mulutnya memang tajam, tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik. Junmyeon mencium ujung lengan baju olahraga Yifan. Dia tahu kalau Yifan cuma suka orang yang penuh semangat dan tidak cengeng. Tapi apa salah kalau Junmyeon menyukainya?

Ace tim Voli kelas 3-1 itu segera menghapus air matanya saat ingat kalau dia harus piket. Seragam basahnya mau dimasukkan ke tasnya saat dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak membawa apa-apa selain baju olahraga Yifan.

BURU BURU KE KAMAR MANDI MALAH LUPA BAWA TAS!

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Junmyeon membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi. Junhong yang baru saja melewati kamar mandi itu kaget dan menduga-duga suara apa barusan. Tapi karena suaranya makin keras, dia langsung berlari ketakutan. Sepertinya banyak sekali hantu di sekolah ini, pikirnya.

Setelah puas (dan sedikit pusing) Junmyeon keluar. Dia membawa seragam basahnya di tangannya. Saat melewati ruang guru, Kwon saem memanggilnya.

"Hei, yang piket!"

"Iya sebentar!" balas Junmyeon buru-buru menaruh seragamnya di lokernya, lalu menghampiri Kwon saem yang memegang setumpuk kertas. Guru Musik yang lebih dikenal dengan Boa saem itu melirik rambutnya yang lepek karena terkena hujan, dan baju olahraga kebesaran yang dipakainya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Junmyeon disuruh membagikan selebaran itu ke teman sekelasnya lalu dia boleh pergi.

Dengan setumpuk selebaran itu, Junmyeon masuk ke kelasnya. Dia mulai membagikan selebaran yang berisi surat pemberitahuan wisata sekolah mereka bulan depan ke Jepang.

"Eh?! Howon, maaf selebaran itu untuk anak 3-1!" seru Minseok mengambil selebaran dari anak kelas 3-3 itu. Howon kaget saat selebaran itu diambil secara tiba-tiba darinya dan merengut kesal. Junmyeon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Coba lihat dia tuh." Ujar Sungyeol pada Sungjong. "Kim Junmyeon… tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ya?"

"Tuh kan! Aku juga merasa begitu. Dia terlalu lemah, mudah menangis. Hari ini, rambutnya malah basah begitu." Respon Sungjong.

Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol suara mereka, karena Junmyeon dapat mendengar semuanya. Aku ulang lagi, semuanya. Dia terdiam di tempat.

"Pakai baju olahraga kedodoran lagi.. mana ada yang mau sama dia.." lanjut Sungjong, tak mempedulikan sama sekali kalau Junmyeon bisa mendengarnya. Yang diomongkan itu hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Lagi-lagi Yifan.

"Sudah biarkan saja, dia memang selalu bicara kasar." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan Junmyeon.

"Itu punyaku."

Seisi kelas menoleh pada Yifan. Dengan wajah datar andalannya, dia melepas sebelah headset yang dipakainya. Junmyeon langsung menatap kearahnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat sekarang.

Maksudnya apa?!

Junmyeon mematung.

"Hei! 'Itu' apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sweatdrop. Entah kenapa mereka punya feeling tak enak soal ini. Mereka melirik Junmyeon yang tampaknya sangat gugup.

"Baju olahraga yang dia pakai."

DEG

"Punyaku."

DEG!

"Junmyeon sudah berhenti, jangan menangis terus!" ujar Luhan menenangkan Junmyeon.

"Biarkan, aku memang penghuni pojok perpustakaan ini. Biar tidak ada yang berani kesini. Termasuk kalian juga." kata Junmyeon disela-sela tangisannya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berpandangan dengan wajah aneh. Kumat lagi kan dia.

"Kami paham perasaanmu, tapi kalau sudah tenang kamu segera pulang ya." Baekhyun memegangi tangannya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun buru-buru, harus segera pergi, tidak apa-apakan kami pergi duluan?"

Junmyeon diam saja. Kadang-kadang kalau sedang seperti ini diamnya berarti iya. Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk pundak Junmyeon pelan lalu pergi darisana.

Ditinggal.

Setelah beberapa saat, Junmyeon menghapus airmatanya, dan malah melamun.

Sebenarnya dia tidak berani menaruh harapan. Tapi, Yifan orang yang pertama tahu kalau dia melubangi telinganya untuk piercing.

Mengomentari bahwa itu tidak bagus.

Meminjamkan bajunya.

Semua perhatiannya.. apa salah aku berharap padanya.. Batin Junmyeon kelam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya lagi.

 **Hari ke 99.**

Hari ini Junmyeon mungkin agak terlalu bersemangat. Dia berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah yang jaraknya sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sekali menuju sekolah dan ternyata masih sampai terlalu pagi dari siapapun. Luhan dan Baekhyun juga belum datang.

 _Baju Yifan sudah aku cuci, nanti aku kembalikan, deh,_ batin Junmyeon sambil melangkah ke kelasnya. Tapi sebelum masuk kelas, terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang piket mengobrol.

"Baekhyun lumayan juga kan?"

"Iya, manis."

"Tapi kalau soal manis, Junmyeon juga boleh!"

"Oh iya, ya! Junmyeon manis juga, kan?"

"Oh, aku tahu! Eh, kalian kan satu SMP! Akrab, dong?'

Junmyeon berhenti di dekat pintu, dia lihat siapa yang ditanya.

Yifan!

Ketua tim Basket itu tersenyum kecil.

"Junmyeon ya.. dia sih payah.."

 _Dia sih payah!_

Itu kalimat yang sama persis dikatakannya waktu itu. Junmyeon rasanya lemas, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seberapa payah dia di mata Yifan sampai-sampai dia selalu mengatakannya?

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis.. dia cengeng kan?"

"Hah? Cengeng? Kok bisa?"

Yifan diam saja, tidak mempedulikan temannya memanggil namanya, menuntutnya untuk menjawab. Ia hanya melanjutkan menghapus papan tulis yang penuh tulisan itu.

"..Junmyeon."

Salah seorang dari mereka melihat bayangan Junmyeon sekilas di depan pintu. Yifan langsung menoleh ke pintu, panik karena mungkin Junmyeon sudah mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Apa? Mana?"

.

"Junmyeon!"

"Hei Junmyeon! Keluar!" Yifan menggedor pintu Ruang Musik sekencangnya.

"Pergi kamu!"

"Kamu ini aneh! Selalu saja menangis gara-gara semua hal!"

Junmyeon kaget dengan suara keras Yifan. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setiap kali aku berpaling dan tidak melihatmu, ternyata kamu sudah lari pulang dengan mata berair. Aku sudah tau semua kebiasaanmu sejak sekelas denganmu!"

Tidak mungkin.. ternyata Yifan tahu semua tingkah lakuku..

Sudahlah.. semuanya sia-sia..

"Diam! Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang tidak suka orang cengeng! Makanya jangan banyak bicara lagi!"

Kisah cinta ini sudah berakhir.

"Jangan permainkan aku lagi!"

Berakhir sudah..

.

Junmyeon duduk di bawah pohon sendirian. Jam pelajaran pertama Kwon saem tidak masuk. Dia lega bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa harus memandang Yifan langsung. Tapi dia berhasil tidak menangis di depan Yifan.

..Hari ke-99. Hatinya remuk redam.

"Kim Junmyeon!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Seorang pemuda kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kamu ada disini."

"Eh.. kamu Taehyun kan, teman sekelasku..?" Junmyeon mendongak pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya itu.

"Aku Daehyun." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Jangan begitu dong! Sebenarnya sejak dulu.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu loh!"

Junmyeon tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya ingin menggenggam tangannya. Bagaimana ini, apa dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"T-tapi aku.."

"Dia ini pacarku."

Junmyeon merasakan tangan besar memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Punggungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan dada orang yang memeluknya. Suara itu.

 _Dia pacarku._

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi ya?"

Daehyun tampak tak nyaman lalu pergi. Junmyeon rasa dia ingin menangis lagi.

Yifan kejam sekali.

"Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan itu?!" serunya melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

Yifan menghela nafas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Pernah.. kamu melihat wajahmu sendiri waktu menangis?"

Junmyeon terdiam. Kemarahannya digantikan oleh bingung. Yifan menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku bilang payah, tapi tidak bilang benci, kan? Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat. Itu saja." Ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Junmyeon dengan tangannya yang kiri.

DEG

"Maksudmu.."

"Kira-kira apa maksudku?"

"Apa, Yifan? Jawab dong, Yifan!"

Yifan hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Biarkan, saat ini Junmyeon menarik-narik lengannya agar dia menjawab pertanyaannya. Nanti juga Junmyeon akan tahu sendiri.

2 minggu kemudian. Lapangan Olahraga.

"Siap! Pukul!"

Junmyeon segera melakukan servis yang tidak dapat ditangkis pihak lawan sama sekali.

"Junmyeon hebat!" seru siswi-siswi teman sekelasnya.

"Game set, 15-0!"

"Hei, Yifan! Atur tuh pacarmu. Kok makin lama makin bengis, sih." Omel Sungyeol. Yifan hanya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik darinya sih?" Salah seorang teman kelasnya bertanya. Semua orang memang sudah mempertanyakan hal itu. Kim Junmyeon boleh saja manis bagi sebagian orang, tapi mendengar Yifan berkata kalau Junmyeon payah beberapa kali membuat mereka heran kenapa akhirnya mereka jadian.

"Apanya ya.." Yifan melirik Junmyeon yang baru selesai mencuci tangannya. Pacarnya itu sadar dilihat Yifan dan balik menatapnya.

"Karena dia manis kalau lagi menangis."

Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri Yifan. Wajahnya sudah tertarik kebawah seperti mau menangis.

"Hahaha, maaf.." Yifan tertawa dan menyambutnya dalam pelukannya. Junmyeon benar-benar menangis begitu sampai pelukan Yifan.

"Payah ah," Sungjong tidak tertarik.

"Ternyata memang manis.." pikir beberapa orang yang ada disana.

THE END.


End file.
